


Supervising Officer

by ami_ven



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Simply ‘agent’ will do.”
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Supervising Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Agent Carter" and originally posted in 2017

“Madame Director,” said Phil, trying not to look surprised.

Peggy Carter smiled. “Simply ‘agent’ will do, Trainee Coulson, if I’m to be your Supervising Officer.”

He blinked. “You, ma’am? But, the other trainees’ scores are—”

“That’s exactly why I chose you,” she said. “You’re ordinary, Coulson, and that can be your greatest advantage, if you learn to use it.”

“Like you used being a woman?” When she arched an eyebrow, he added, “I’m a great admirer of Captain Rogers, ma’am. Your career has been… equally impressive.”

She smiled, warmly now. “I knew I liked you. Come along.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

THE END


End file.
